1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a still-image information reproducing apparatus for reproducing still-image information recorded on a magnetic disk, a semiconductor memory and the like. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a still image information reproducing apparatus capable of searching a desirable still image from a plurality of still images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Very recently, various types of still image recording apparatuses have been marketed, for instance, an electronic still camera for recording still image information on a recording medium such as a magnetic disk.
In an electronic still camera, for instance, the still images produced by employing a solid state imaging element such as a CCD (charge-coupled device) are recorded on a video floppy disk. On a single floppy disk, 50 sheets of still images can be recorded in the field recording mode.
Then, the still images recorded on the floppy disk of the above described still-image recording apparatus can be reproduced on a television monitor by employing a still-image reproducing apparatus.
In such a conventional still-image reproducing apparatus, the still-image reproducing process is however performed every 1 track so that it is very inconvenient to search for a desired still-image data for reproduction purposes.